A week away
by Casualtyfan911
Summary: A few members of the ED staff have been forced onto a team bonding trip to the countryside by Guy Self in an attempt to make the team stronger but will it be a success or will it end in disaster?
1. Chapter 1

Every member of the team had packed their suitcases and made their way to the hospital for their normal Monday morning shift, except today they were off on a team building trip.

"Right, so as most of you will know, I am taking half of the team away for a team building trip curtesy of our very own CEO. So, in my absence Ash will be acting clinical lead for the week and Charlie will be the acting Nurse manager. Iain will be leading the paramedics and Louise will be heading up reception. If you have an quires you can contact myself or Zoe on our mobiles. Those that are going, could you make your way outside in about 10 minutes so we can get going. Thank you everyone." Connie said quickly making a final visit to her office.

Zoe, Dylan, Robyn, Lofty, Max, Cal, Ethan, Tess and Dixie were waiting by the coach.

"Have a good time guys. Don't miss me too much." Louise said before walking off feeling smug that she managed to get out of a week away in the woods.

"Next time Louise." Dixie shouted back.

"We all ready to go then?" Connie asked as she struggled to carry the paperwork she was taking for the trip.

"No rest for the wicked." Dylan said before getting on the coach and sitting next to Zoe who laughed back causing Max to feel a sudden urge of jealousy.

Once everyone was on the coach Connie made her first announcement over the coach telecom.

"I know this isn't the place that most of you would want to spend a week at but it should do us good and allow us to bond as a team. I've split us up into two groups who we will be with the duration of the trip. Also I should introduce some of you who don't already know to Dylan Keogh. He used to be a doctor at HOLBY ED and is an asset to have returning to the team so please make him feel welcome." Connie said smiling at Dylan.

"Anyway there will be two cabins when we get there, one group lead by myself and the other by Zoe. So with me will be Robyn, Lofty, Dixie and Ethan. Leaving Dylan, Max, Tess and Cal with Zoe." Connie said before taking her seat and looking through a variety of patient files. Max caught Zoe's eye and smiled at the thought of being able to spend a week with her but was still unsure of her relationship with Dylan, so Max decided to make his move. He moved to the seat opposite Zoe and Dylan and introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Max, you must be Dylan."

"At least we have one brainiac on the team." Dylan said in his normal tone.

"Well I wouldn't count myself as the brains. I'd say I rely more on my charm."

"Right. Is that all?" Dylan said trying to dismiss the conversation.

"Sorry, have I done something to offend you?" Max asked.

"No, I just don't entertain myself in idle chit chat."

"And yet your here talking away to Zoe."

"Dr. Hanna to you thank you. And play nice you two." Zoe said.

"Right. Sorry I didn't realise you two were..." Max said unsure of how to finish the sentence.

"We're what?" Zoe asked glaring at Max.

"Oh Zoe, it's obvious the hospital porter has a crush on a woman who is way out of his league and is now jealous of our chemistry." Dylan said laughing out loud.

"Oh so you two are."

"No. We're not." Zoe replied.

"There's still the possibility of sex." Dylan said making Zoe laugh but Max went silent.

* * *

><p><strong>I cake up witht the idea for this story a while back had a few spare moments so thought I would write. I hope you enjoy and to those of you asking for another Zax fanfic, it does mainly revolve around them. And for those of you asking for Connie and Cal fanfiction this will hopefully incorporate this further on in the story. Please R&amp;R and I hope you enjoy :) <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

The journey passed quite quickly and the team had reached their cabins for the week.

"So, I definitely chose the wrong footwear." Zoe said to which Connie agreed. At this moment the camp leader Gregg came out and greeted the hospital staff.

"These look like nice cabins right?" He said to which they all nodded.

"Well these aren't yours, if you want a warm place to sleep tonight, you'll have to hike 5 miles due south and there you will find your cabins."

"Right, that's ridiculous. You can't expect us to hike in heels." Connie said.

"You have other footwear?" To which Zoe and Connie looked at the floor.

"Well then your team are going to have to carry you until you get to the cabins where other footwear will be available. The coach will take your bags so all you have to focus on is yourself. Get going." Gregg shouted. Causing each team to look at their map to see where their cabins were situated.

"Don't mean to sound like a kill joy, but I can't walk five metres let alone miles." Zoe grabbed on to Max and bent down to adjust her shoe. At this point the camp leader was staring at Zoe.

"Well there is always another way." Dylan said laughing at Gregg causing Zoe to turn round and realise that he was staring at her.

"You've got to be kidding me." Zoe said.

"You can't blame him Dr. Hanna. There's not one of us here that hasn't looked." Cal said as all the men nodded in agreement.

"Right well I know where we're going, it's just getting you there." Dylan said.

"Well you lot trek ahead and I'll take it slow with Zoe and if it comes to it I'll carry her." Max said looking at Zoe seriously.

"Well we do need to get a fire started as soon as we get there so that's not a bad idea." Tess said to which Dylan and Cal nodded too.

"Zoe?" Tess asked.

"Yes, that's fine. Go on then, as long as we beat Connie I don't mind." Zoe said as the others ran slightly ahead.

"Who doesn't bring trainers to a team building holiday in the woods?" Max asked.

"Apparently me." Zoe said as she struggled to keep her balance on the uneven grass.

"Another 400 pounds wasted." Max laughed.

"Don't remind me." Zoe said walking ahead of Max trying to avoid the awkwardness of the situation but Max's eyes were fixated on her bum. When Zoe turned around and realised where Max was looking she let out a disapproving sigh.

"Sorry, I'll focus." Max said catching up with her.

"So... A whole week away with me. Are you sure you didn't pick the teams?" Max asked.

"Very funny, but no I didn't pick the teams."

"Guess your just lucky then."

"Mmhm." Zoe replied.

* * *

><strong>Thank you all for the lovely reviews. I've really enjoyed writing this so I'm glad you enjoy reading it. :) please continue to R&amp;R and another update shall be with you by tomorrow :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

They continued to walk and by now the others were out of sight and it was just Zoe and Max in the middle of the darkening woods. They had walked most of the way in silence, neither one knowing what to say to the other. Then, Max heard a shriek followed by a thud.

"Oh my gosh, Zoe!" He said rushing to her aid.

"Are you okay?" He said as knelt down beside her and looked at her in the eye.

"I think my shoe broke." She said bluntly.

"But you're okay?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Shall we just get there?" Zoe said trying to stand up but she grabbed on to Max for help.

"Right. I'm carrying you." Max said lifting her up and putting her over his shoulder.

"Max put me down!" Zoe screamed giggling causing Max to laugh as well. He placed her back on the floor and held her around her waist.

"I've missed you." He said pulling Zoe closer to him.

"I can't do this Max." She said wriggling out of his grasp.

"Zoe, please." Max said blocking her path.

"If this is about Dylan and you then it's fine, but just know that I do love you and that will never change." He said sincerely grasping her hand.

" Max, Dylan and I are just friends. Always have been and always will be, but he's not the reason I can't do this."

"Oh, then what is? If you're afraid of people finding out."

"No it's not that either." Zoe said avoiding eye contact.

"Then what Zoe?" Max questioned.

"You slept with someone else Max. I know we technically weren't together but... I just... I can't do it again."

"Zoe, you didn't so much as text me when you went away and then you just show up again, months later out of the blue. I thought you were gone for good, I missed you so much and you probably never thought of me once. I slept with her to ease the pain. It's a pathetic excuse but it's true."

"Sorry." Zoe said and they walked through the woods in silence. Both of them had poured their hearts out but had no idea of what to do next.

They reached the camp an hour later and went their separate ways. Zoe went straight to bed whilst Max sat down in the cabin and picked up the guitar in the corner and started playing.

"What happened there?" Cal asked as the pair didn't acknowledge the others.

"Oh come on guys, you have to be blind to not notice that there is something between them." Tess said smiling.

"Zoe and a porter." Dylan said laughing.

"That doesn't sound very Zoe- like." Cal said agreeing.

"But it does sound like something Max would do." He contradicted himself.

The next morning Zoe woke up early but to her surprise every one else was already awake.

"Morning Dr. Hanna." Cal said admiring that she was dressed in her gym wear.

"Where is everyone else?" Zoe questioned.

"Gregg called and said today we need to bond as a team individually so we have a day free from team building activities. If you want my honest opinion, I don't think they work on a Tuesday. So, Tess went to visit the others at the other camp, Dylan went exploring or something and Max went all macho and is being a lumberjack somewhere." Cal said causing Zoe to laugh.

"Okay. What time do you need me back by?"

"Tess wanted us all back by 12 to have lunch and to do an activity set by Connie."

"Okay. I'll see you then, unless you want to come."

"I'm shattered Zoe and you'll probably distract me anyway."

"Your choice." Zoe said putting her earphones in and jogging off.

* * *

><strong>Thank you for your continued support. I love reading your lovely reviews So here's the next update, I hope you enjoy. Please R&amp;R :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Zoe ran along the river edge and was enjoying the peace and quiet. She circulated the area around the camp before cutting through the woods on her way back as it was nearing twelve o clock. As she was running back she could see Dylan walking towards her with his arms filled with wood.

"Morning." Zoe said.

"Morning. Why are you running?" Dylan questioned.

"Cause it's a nice morning and I thought I'd embrace my surrounding."

"Zoe, you only run when you have a decision to make."

"No I don't. Why are you carrying wood?" Zoe asked.

"Cause we need it for the fire. You can help, there's a pile a few metres up on the left."

"Aren't the men meant to do all of the handy work?"

"And there I was thinking that the women were meant to do the cooking, but I wouldn't risk eating anything you cook me."

"Well played. I'll be back in a minute then." Zoe said making her way to collect the wood.

When Zoe reached the large pile of wood she picked up a few pieces and was about to walk away when she heard someone behind her.

"Hi." Max said.

"Hi" Zoe said as she turned around to face Max who stood there topless and holding an axe.

"How are you?" Max said smiling at Zoe.

"Good, and you?" He replied.

"Yeah, good."

"So, I see you found your calling." Zoe said motioning to the wood.

"Yeah, it's a good way to release anger."

"Yeah, I bet you just imagined my face to make it a lot easier."

"Well it did help." He said causing her to laugh and playfully hit him.

"You're lucky I'm not the one holding the axe." Zoe said in a joking manner causing Max to laugh.

"So what have you been up to this morning then?" Max asked.

"Just went on a run around the lake."

"Can I just say... You look amazing?" Max said causing Zoe to blush slightly.

"Max, don't. Please." Zoe replied.

"Don't what?"

"Don't try and flatter me when your topless and holding an axe." She said as Max laughed.

"I don't blame you for staring." Max joked.

"You should be so lucky. Anyway, I'll get this back and see you for lunch?" Zoe said checking her watch.

"Hey, I'll carry them back for you." Max said walking closer to Zoe.

"Thanks." Zoe said handing them over to Max.

They walked back into the cabin laughing and Tess, Cal and Dylan just stared at them.

"Hi." Zoe said breaking the silence.

"What?" Max said acknowledging their silence.

"Oh... It's not what you think. Max just..."

"I offered to carry it back for Zoe."

"Dr. Hanna." Zoe quickly corrected.

"Yeah." Max said confirming their story.

"Why are you topless?" Cal asked.

"Well I thought Zoe might want some excitement on a Tuesday morning." He said winking at them all causing them to laugh.

"Turns out there's not much to be excited about." Zoe said walking off laughing.

"Very funny." Max said placing the wood down.

"Well Max, guess you've got to try harder." Tess said laughing.

"I'm open to ideas." Max said jokingly.

* * *

><strong>Thank you all for the lovely reviews. I finished writing this story today which was sad but I assure you it is quite long, so it should last a week of extra updates (At least). Please R&amp;R and most importantly enjoy :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

The five of them sat around the table and ate the lunch that Dylan and Tess had cooked for them all.

"This is lovely guys. Thank you so much." Zoe said as she took a sip of her wine.

"No problem. I hope you all enjoy it." Tess said.

"So, what's this activity Connie wants us to do?" Cal asked.

"We are to stay in our groups and just bond, apparently. I think they were going to play 21 truths or something." Tess said.

"Let me guess. Robyn's idea." Max said to which Tess nodded.

"You seem to know Robyn very well. And there I was thinking that you only have eyes for Dr. Hanna." Dylan said bluntly causing Zoe to kick him under the table.

"Robyn is my half sister, and as for Dr. Hanna, can you blame me?" He said looking at Zoe.

"He has a point." Cal said causing Zoe to hit her head against the table.

"Please stop. So are we going to play this or what?" Zoe asked.

"I'm in." Tess said and the others nodded.

"I think I'm going to need more wine." Zoe said as she poured everyone another glass.

They changed the game slightly to make it less awkward as every member of the team would have to answer the question but whoever landed on 21 had to answer first. They used Zoe's phone which had an app on to come up with the question and person to answer. The first person was Tess and the questions was 'Have you ever been in love?' Tess quickly said yes to avoid any questions surrounding Fletch. Dylan too answered 'yes' and Cal answered 'no' causing the girls to let out a quiet 'aww'.

"Zoe?" Tess questioned.

"Yes." She replied and then she looked at Max who looked at her and said yes also.

"Right question two." Cal said to which the game continued with questions surrounding getting drunk, midnight texts and favourite food.

"You have to pick one person on this trip to be with for the rest of your life." Tess said making up the question.

"Hmm... Probably Connie." Cal said smiling to himself.

"Good luck with that one mate." Max said laughing.

"See I'd have to agree with him. Connie or Zo." Dylan said staring at Zoe.

"I live with her anyway so it wouldn't be that much of a change but Connie because who doesn't love a woman in charge." Dylan said slightly tipsy.

"I'd say Ethan because you know he would always care." Tess said to which the others nodded in approval of.

"Zoe." Max said smiling at her, to which Tess caught Zoe's eye and smiled contently at her.

"A reason?" Dylan asked.

"Because I'd never get bored of seeing her face every day and it would mean I'd have the rest of my life to make her fall for my charm." He said going slightly red.

"Even your whole life isn't long enough." Dylan said laughing.

"Well that sounded more like a marriage proposal to me." Tess said causing them all to laugh.

"So... Zoe that just leaves you." Tess said looking at her.

"Dylan because I already put up with him everyday." She said avoiding Max's gaze.

"And if not Dylan?" Tess said pushing her for the answer.

"Really?" Zoe said looking into her empty wine glass.

"Max." She said causing him to smile to himself.

"I stand corrected maybe she is falling for this non existent charm of yours." Dylan said.

"Reason why it was Max and not myself." Cal said in a fake offended tone.

"Because... Just because."

"Not a good enough reason." They shouted all clearly having had too much to drink.

"Well you'll never know then." Zoe said standing up and going to walk outside.

"I have a question." Dylan shouted making Zoe stop in her tracks.

"Have you two ever... You know?" He said winking at them causing them both to go silent.

"No." Max and Zoe quickly said at the same time and the Zoe quickly walked out of the door.

"I'll go see if she's okay." Max said following her out to which the others made whistling noises.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you again for the continued support. I'm so glad to hear your enjoying this fan fic. I never really know if the chapters are long enough. So if you want them slightly longer let me know (obviously that will mean it will finish quicker) but I'd love your opinion on that! Have a good Halloween and please R&amp;R :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Max saw Zoe sitting on a swing bench situated at the side of the cabin. Max lit a cigarette and walked over to Zoe and sat beside her. For the first couple of minutes they sat in silence just rocking on the bench, each glancing over at each other but never making eye contact. Zoe took the cigarette out of Max's hand and took a drag.

"You're meant to be quitting." Max said as he reclaimed his cigarette.

"I just needed one drag." She said as she leant her head back. Max placed his arm on the back of the bench in an attempt to get closer to Zoe who didn't pull away.

"So are we going to get a dog or a cat?" Max asked.

"What?" Zoe said confused.

"Well I thought seeing as we both wanted to live with each other..." Max said laughing at the look on Zoe's face.

"Oh you are hilarious Max." She said as she let out a small laugh.

"You realise you never did give me a reason." Max said.

"I know." She said smiling to herself.

"Just for my ego then... What was the reason?" Max said looking into Zoe's eyes.

"Because you're always there for me, despite my constant rejection you always look out for me and most importantly seeing you shirtless earlier, holding an axe was kind of the deciding factor." Zoe said with a smile looking at him. Max tucked a loose stand of hair behind Zoe's ear and pulled her face closer to his.

"I know I hurt you but I will never do anything as stupid as that again." Max said sincerely.

"I guess I'm partially to blame." Zoe said looking down.

"I still love you, you know." Max said placing a kiss on Zoe's lips to which she responded. When they broke apart they turned around to check that no one had seen and Zoe let out a loud sigh of relief.

"So..." Max asked.

"So what?" Zoe replied smiling.

"Does this mean?" Max grinned.

"It means there's hope. That is all." Zoe winked before walking back into the cabin.

Max soon followed Zoe back into the cabin and the five of them sat around the table talking about general hospital gossip and joking about past patients. They had all had a lovely evening so decided to have an early night in the hope of sleeping off their large alcohol consumption. It was nearing midnight and all of them were tucked up in bed fast asleep. Suddenly there was a knock on their cabin door which caused Cal to groan loudly. None of them got up to answer the door in the hope that it would go away but it only got louder.

"Go away!" Zoe shouted causing the others to chuckle inwardly. The knocking became more consistently and louder still.

"Right, someone come get the door with me." Cal said standing in the hallway.

"You're not quite the knight in shining armour you make out to be." Zoe said opening her bedroom door.

"Have you not seen the horror films? They always take the men first."

"I wonder why." Zoe replied causing Tess to laugh who was now standing behind them both. They all walked towards the door and Zoe opened it slowly. On the other side stood the others from the hospital and Gregg.

"Oh it's just you." Zoe said as she opened the door fully.

"Can I ask why you're interrupting my beauty sleep?" Cal asked looking at the others who looked half asleep as well.

"Midnight obstacle course. We gave you the morning off to rest up for the big night ahead." Gregg said laughing at everyone's lack of interest.

"Can we get changed first?" Tess asked.

"And I need to fix my face." Zoe said.

"No. But you can grab a coat and sensible shoes this time. You have three minutes and counting." Gregg shouted causing them to sprint upstairs.

"I'll get Max up, you two can have the pleasure of waking Dylan." Zoe said. She walked into Max's room and could hear Dylan's disapproval of the whole idea and she laughed.

"Max." Zoe said as she reached his bed.

"Mhm." Was all he could reply.

"We have to be up to do a midnight obstacle course and I need your help so please get up." Zoe said to which she held out her hand which Max accepted. As soon as Zoe said she needed him he was fully alert.

"What do you need me to do? Hold on do I have to get changed?" Max asked.

"No just put a coat and shoes on. I need you to help me do my make up. We have two minutes." She said dragging Max next door.

"You don't need it." He said rolling his eyes.

"Trust me I do. It's because it's dark and you can't see me." She said as she applied her foundation whilst Max got her mascara and eyeshadow out.

"You have 20 seconds and there will be consequences if your not down here by then." Gregg shouted as Zoe squealed and put the make up down. She grabbed Max's arm and ran downstairs making it out of the door in time.

"What took you so long?" Tess asked.

"Someone didn't want to get out of bed." Zoe said looking at Max who nodded.

* * *

><strong>Okay, so that was quite long, sorry about that! Anyway again THANK YOU all for the lovely reviews, they really do make me smile. Enjoy Casualty tonight as it's not on for 2 weeks :( and please please vote for Sunetra on Strictly! Anyway I hope you enjoy and please R&amp;R :) <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

The whole group followed Gregg into the middle of the woods. On the way Max pulled Zoe aside and handed her the mascara that he managed to put in his pocket.

"Max! You are a life saver." She said as she blindly applied the mascara.

"Zoe, please tell me you have make up." Connie said walking beside her and Max.

"Yes, only mascara though. Max managed to grab it before we left." Zoe said finishing her eyes and then passing it to Connie.

"Thanks Zoe, and thank you Max. When we get back I am going to kill Guy Self. A midnight obstacle course is not quite what I had in mind. Anyway did you have a good day?" Connie asked politely to which shocked Zoe slightly but she answered.

"Yes, we did thank you. Tess made us play your groups idea of 21 truths and with the addition of alcohol it turned out to be quite fun but I do regret that decision now. How was your day?" She said causing Max and Connie to laugh.

"That good to hear and we did exactly the same. My head is pounding, I need sleep and paracetamol not a bloody midnight obstacle course. If you think of a way to escape please let me know." Connie said as she handed Zoe her mascara back.

"Mrs. B, looking lovely as ever." Cal said as he turned around to join them.

"It's still Mrs. Beauchamp to you, Dr. Knight." Connie said as the group came to a sudden halt.

"Right, this is the midnight obstacle course. I realise you'd all probably prefer to be tucked up in bed right now but I promise when you get into it, it becomes quite fun." Gregg said to which everyone groaned aloud.

"Fine, you just wait and see. Anyway, I need you to pair up with someone who you trust because your life could be in their hands." Gregg said causing a few of them to scowl.

"So, who is going with who?" Gregg asked causing them to look round. At this point Cal looked straight at Connie to which she laughed.

"No chance." She said but Cal just grabbed her hand and nodded at Gregg to agree the pairing.

"You can trust me. I promise." Cal whispered in Connie's ear to which she smiled. At this point Max put his arm around Zoe and she just looked at him.

"Fine but if you drop me or ruin my make up... You're dead." She said leaning into him. Everyone else picked their pairs carefully as well. Robyn and Lofty, Ethan and Dylan, Tess and Dixie. Everyone was sorted but didn't have the energy to start.

"I tell you what, if you all stop moaning and complaining I'll cut the course in half and you can all go back to your warm beds."

"DEAL." Max shouted louder than everyone else causing the others to laugh.

"I feel sorry for your partner." Gregg joked.

"Me too." Zoe said quietly to Max causing him to fake gasp.

Max and Zoe flew round the obstacle course and so did everyone else. They were all so keen to get back to the cabin they put every last shred of effort into completing the course. Everyone was on the last obstacle which was a rope leading hanging down which they had to climb to get to a bridge to take them back to their camps. Dixie was the first to climb the rope which she did well and then she lent a hand to pull the others up, Lofty followed and then Robyn, Dylan and Ethan.

"I have no upper arm strength." Zoe said to which Connie nodded in agreement.

"That's why we're down here, to help you up. We'll push you and the others will pull you up." Max said to Connie and Zoe both looked hesitant about.

"Trust me." Max and Cal said in unison but aiming it different people. Zoe agreed to go first to try and prove to Connie that it wasn't that hard.

"Right put your foot there and then pull yourself up slightly." Max said as Zoe did what he said.

"Wow you actually listened to me." Max said laughing.

"I would so hit you if I could right now." Zoe said gripping on to the rope. She pulled herself up halfway and then Max and Cal climbed slightly to push her further. Cal pushed her foot whilst Max had his hand on her lower back. Dylan reached down and pulled Zoe up with the help of Max and Cal pushing. However, as Zoe moved up Max's hand slid down so that it was touching her bum causing him to freeze.

"Max, hand of arse." She said as she pulled herself up.

"Sorry." Max shouted up.

"Connie your up." Cal said as he supported Connie the whole way up. As Connie was being pulled up from above Cal too made the same mistake as Max and his hand ended up on Connie's bum.

"Dr. Knight, remove your hand from my bum immediately. Thank you." She said just before she reached the top. Max and Cal reached the top by themselves and then the whole group cheered as they had finally earned the right to go back to their cabins.

* * *

><strong>Thank you all for your lovely reviews, although I know some of you didn't realise Casualty wasn't on next Saturday. Sorry about that, I wish it was but its cancelled due to it being a Rememberence programme. However, I am going to be continuing so I hope that kind of makes up for it. Anyway as always enjoy and please R&amp;R :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

"So you're done?" Gregg questioned.

"Yeah." They all cheered.

"Actually there is one more thing. I know the girls aren't going to like this but it's the only way to get back to camp without another five mile trek." Gregg said smiling smugly.

"What?" Zoe asked as she pulled her hair out of her face.

"There is a mud slide over this bridge that will bring you out in the woods a mere seven minutes from each camp. Or there is the five mile trek." He said.

"I'm in. I just want to sleep." Robyn said walking ahead as Lofty, Dixie, Tess and Ethan followed.

"Come on Zo." Dylan said as he ran ahead to joint he others. They all reached the top of the slide and looked at the long, muddy drop down.

"This is so not what I signed up for." Connie said.

"Is there any way to lessen the amount of mud?" Zoe asked.

"If someone is willing to shield you from it then I guess they could go down first closely followed by yourself." Gregg replied as Zoe immediately grabbed Max and Dylan and Connie grabbed Ethan and Cal whilst Robyn, Lofty and Dixie shielded Tess.

"Well now that's sorted. I'll see you mid afternoon tomorrow." Gregg said walking in the opposite direction.

"Not if I can bloody help it." Connie said as Robyn's group went down the slide screaming.

"You owe us big time." Max said to Zoe to which she hugged them both thankfully.

"You ready?" Dylan said as he grabbed Zoe's hand and positioned him and Max nearly in front of her.

"Oh my gosh." Zoe said as they started their decent down the slide. As they got to the bottom, Dylan and Max stopped themselves before they reached the mud pool at the end.

"Right Zoe." Max said as he walked knee deep into the mud.

"Jump on my back." He said as Dylan helped Zoe position herself on Max's back so she wouldn't have to touch the mud. She gripped onto Max so tightly that he laughed slightly.

Once they were all out of the mud. They said their goodbyes and made their way back to camp but on their way they heard screams coming from the other group which made them pause.

"It's okay they are just getting washed off." Gregg said holding a large hose pipe.

"Please don't." Zoe said in a rather unimpressed manner but Gregg turned the noose and started to spray them all with freezing cold water. Max quickly positioned himself in front of Zoe whilst the others continued to toss and turn, not knowing what direction was best to stand.

Suddenly, the water came to a halt and the whole group sighed aloud.

"Really? Like was there any need for that?" Tess replied dripping wet and angrily. Zoe still had her head buried deep into Max's chest and although she had got slightly wet, it wasn't nearly as bad as the others.

"Well done today guys, I shall see you tomorrow for more team building fun."

"And if we say no?" Zoe asked.

"Then that's down to you, but I'm sure there'll be consequences." He said as he turned and walked away.

"I am bloody freezing." Max said who seemed to be worse off than everyone else.

"I am so sorry." Zoe said as she took of her coat and wrapped it around Max.

"I thought I was meant to do that to you." He said smiling at her.

"You have done more than enough for me tonight. Thank you." Zoe said as she smiled at Max.

"You know I'd do anything for you." Max said as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I know." She said as she leant into him as they made their way back to their cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>So I know that was only short but that was just a little Zax filler for those of you asking for more Zax scenes. I hope you enjoyed please R&amp;R and a longer chapter will follow tomorrow :) <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning each group awoke rather late from the previous nights events. Zoe awoke to someone knocking at her door.

"Five more minutes." Zoe said as she rolled back on her side eager for more sleep.

"Zo, it's gone eleven." Max's familiar voice said from the other side of the door.

"Really? Oh gosh, thanks Max." She said but she neglected to move.

"Do I have to drag you out of bed?" Max said with a huge grin on his face.

"Do I not get five more minutes." She said to which Max opened the door and walked in.

"Max, I look horrific. Please get out!" She said as she pulled the covers over her head.

"Now, I doubt that very much." He said as he sat on the bed and pulled the covers down from Zoe's face.

"See, beautiful." He said staring at her which made her slightly uncomfortable.

"Right, now that I'm awake, I might go for a run. Do I have time?" She asked quickly to avoid Max's previous comment.

"Er... Yeah. I think we're going rock climbing at two so you can get a solid hour in, if you hurry up." He said as he walked towards the door to exit.

"Max." She said to which he turned back round.

"You can always come with me if you want." She said trying to avoid eye contact.

"Okay, yeah that'll be great. I mean if you don't mind."

"Cool. I'll see you in a minute then." She said as Max closed the door behind him at which point Zoe let out a rather loud sigh and then continued to get ready.

Zoe walked down the stairs to find Max sitting with the others dressed in his gym wear.

"Right, you ready?" Zoe asked as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and threw it at Max.

"Yeah." Max said catching the water bottle and standing up to join her.

"What's this then?" Cal asked standing in between Max and Zoe.

"Looks like a couples bonding session." Dylan said laughing.

"Very funny Dylan. No, we're off on a run. You are free to join us if you like. I did offer Cal yesterday but he was afraid of keeping up with me." Zoe said winking at him.

"No, I actually said that you'd distract me." Cal said slapping Zoe's bum before sitting back with Tess and Dylan. Max shot Zoe a jealous look to which she just laughed at.

"Dr. Knight, I suggest you watch your hand if you want to keep it." Zoe said in a stern manner.

"And your voluntarily going into the woods with this woman?" Cal said to Max.

"If I don't come back, Cal, the room is all yours." Max said.

"Zo, do us all a favour then." Cal said back causing them all to burst out laughing.

"Right, we'll see you later." Zoe said walking towards the door.

"Be back before one because me and Dylan have lunch sorted." Tess shouted to which both Max and Zoe just shouted 'yeah.'

Zoe and Max had run around the lakeside for around half an hour in silence, focusing more of the running as oppose to trying to make conversation but the silence didn't feel awkward this time. They were both getting slightly tired but neither wanted to show it.

"Zo, please stop." Max said as Zoe immediately stopped and collapsed onto the grass trying to get her breathe back.

"I'm surprised I got this far. I felt like dying ten minutes ago." Max said between breathes.

"You should have said and I'd have stopped." Zoe said as she looked up at the sky. At this point Max laid down on the grass beside her.

"You realise I'm shattered as well." Zoe said still breathing heavily.

"Remind me why we are so stubborn again?" Max said causing Zoe to laugh.

"This could have been resolved miles back, instead my insides feel like they are on fire." Zoe said holding her stomach that was shaking slightly from the intensity of the exercise.

"Well I have to say you did keep me going." Max said laughing.

"Ditto." Zoe said as Max jumped up and put his hand out for Zoe to take. She took his hand and he pulled her up so they were standing within a close proximity of each other.

"Slow walk back?" Max questioned to which Zoe nodded in agreement.

"Good. This way back then." Max said as he took a long sip of water and led the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Again thank you for the lovely reviews they really are so lovely :) I hope you enjoyed this update, please R&amp;R and an update will follow tomorrow :)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

They began their slow walk back to the cabin, this time taking the opportunity to talk to one another.

"At least we chose a week with nice weather." Max said trying to make conversation.

"Max, are we really going to talk about the weather?" Zoe said rolling her eyes.

"Well, I was going to make the conversation end in me removing my shirt but now I don't know how to get it back to there." Max said as Zoe tried not to smile. He noticed this and so took his shirt off and stood in front of Zoe.

"Really Max?" Zoe said laughing.

"Lucky you, seeing me topless twice this week." Max said as Zoe walked around him.

"I wouldn't quite call that lucky Max." Zoe said laughing and walking off ahead.

"Yeah, I guess I'm the lucky one." He said following Zoe.

"And whys that?"

"Well just because from where I'm standing the view is pretty fantastic." He said laughing to himself.

"Very original Max. Now get a move on."

"Yes ma'am." Max said catching up to walk beside Zoe.

"How's your head this morning?" Max asked Zoe.

"Not too bad actually and yours?"

"Fine, but then again I didn't drink as much as you." Max said laughing.

"Your walking on thin ice Walker." Zoe said laughing with him. Max looked at Zoe and Zoe looked back at Max and they both came to a halt, standing in the middle of the woods.

"I never did properly thank you for last night." Zoe said as she took a step closer to Max.

"I guess you didn't." Max said as he put his arms around Zoe's waist. She leant in and kissed him on the lips to which he responded. As they pulled apart they both grinned uncontrollably.

"Well, thank you."

"Was this your plan all along? Lure me into the woods and have your wicked way with me." Max said winking at Zoe but she playfully hit him and started to walk off.

"I'll have to come running with you more often then." Max said.

"Who says I want you to come running with me more often?" Zoe questioned.

"Oh come on, you can't keep your hands off of me." Max said laughing.

"And you can't take your eyes off me." Zoe said smirking at him.

"That is very true Dr. Hanna."

Max was about to open the door to the cabin but Zoe quickly stopped him.

"Put your shirt on first." Zoe said as Max did as he was told.

"Kill joy." Max said as he opened the door to be greeted by Tess.

"Just in time. The pasta has just been put on the table." She said looking at them both.

"Max, you look shattered. It looks like Zoe has ran rings around you."Tess said laughing.

"Next time I'm taking Cal." Zoe said jokingly to which Cal fake cheered.

"Hey, I was a good running partner." Max said looking slightly offended.

"Of course you were." Zoe said smiling at him. They all took their places at the table whilst Tess said Grace. After they all ate the food, the realised they only had a short amount of time to get ready for the next activity. Cal ran ahead and got into the shower before anyone else had a chance but this didn't bother Zoe as she had an en suite attached to her room.

Once Zoe had got out of the shower, she wrapped a towel around her and walked into the bedroom. She was in the process of picking out what clothes to wear for the day ahead when there was a knock at the door. Zoe walked over and opened it slightly.

"I need a favour." Max said before realising that Zoe was only dressed in a towel.

"I like this new fashion statement. It does wonders for you." He added cheekily, leaning against the door frame.

"Only you would know to knock on my door when I'm only wearing a towel." Zoe said shaking her head.

"It's a gift I'm proud of." He said winking at her.

"Anyway, what's this favour?" She asked.

"Please can I use your shower? Cal has been in there for ages and refuses to move." Max said acting like a little child which caused Zoe to smile. She opened the door fully to let Max in and then quickly shut it behind her.

"It's through that door." Zoe said pointing to the door on her left as Max walked towards it. He walked in and then poked his head back around the door.

"You realise, you can always join me." Max said with a huge grin on his face.

"Just get in the shower." Zoe said rolling her eyes.

"Well the offers there." He said laughing.

* * *

><strong>Thank you for the reviews as always they make my day and knowing people are enjoying this makes me happy. This was a very Zax orientated chapter so I hope you enjoy and please R&amp;R :)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

After a while Zoe had finally picked her outfit and finished her make up and was currently sitting at the dressing table in her underwear. She was about to put her shirt on when she got a text from Charlie telling her that everything was okay back at the ED but a lot quieter without everyone. Zoe smiled and was about to write her reply when Max opened the door and poked his head round the corner.

"Zoe... Wow. You look... Wow." Max said causing Zoe to blush and throw a pillow at him.

"Max give me a minute." She shouted at which point Max closed the door with a huge smile on his face. Zoe quickly got dressed and then opened the bathroom door.

"Oh my God. Max." She said as she opened the door to find Max standing naked in the bathroom causing her to slam the door shut quickly.

"I was trying to tell you that I have no towel." He said through the door.

"Okay, I'll go get you one." Zoe said who looked slightly flushed at the whole scenario.

She quickly walked to the cupboard a few doors down and retrieved a towel for Max. She opened the door and passed the towel to him.

"Thanks." He said wrapping it around him and then joining Zoe in the bedroom. They both stood there in silence for a few seconds before they burst out laughing.

"See that type of thing could only happen to us." Max said.

"I cannot believe that." Zoe said.

"I cannot believe you." Max said back.

"Me? What did I do?"

"You look even more amazing now than when I was with you." Max said with the deepest sincerity in his voice.

"Max..." Zoe said looking toward the floor.

"We never were together. I thought we'd gone over this." Zoe said looking at him.

"Well, that's what it felt like to me."

"It was never going to work Max."

"Do you know what Zoe? I don't understand you. One minute your kissing me in the woods and the next your pushing me away. I just don't know where I stand with you."

"Oh don't act so innocent Max. You're the one who slept with someone else. If I actually meant that much to you then you wouldn't have done that."

"I've said sorry. I don't know what more I can do."

"Sorry doesn't fix everything Max, it just shows that you realised you made a mistake."

"Exactly. I know that it was a mistake."

"Then why?"

"Why do you even care? You left me. Not so much as a text and then you wonder why I slept with someone else. For all I knew you could've been dead."

"Well that would have been more convenient for you."

"Yeah it would have." Max shouted before slamming the door shut behind him, leaving Zoe standing in the middle of the room with tears streaming down her face.

It was two o'clock and the others were all ready to go but Zoe still hadn't come down from her room.

"I'll go see what's taking her so long. She's probably just fixing her make up or something." Tess said walking up the stairs. She knocked lightly on Zoe's door and let herself in. She walked in to find Zoe curled up in a ball on her bed.

"Hey, we are going to have to leave soon." Tess said making her way towards Zoe.

"I don't think I'm going to go Tess." She said and it was obvious to Tess that she had been crying.

"Hey, what's up?" Tess asked pulling Zoe into a hug.

"Nothing."

"Come on Zoe, you can tell me." Tess said.

"Honestly, I'm fine, I'm just not feeling great, that's all." Zoe said holding back the tears.

"Okay if you're sure." Tess said to which Zoe nodded. All of a sudden there was a knock on the main door and Gregg's voice could be heard.

"Are you sure you don't want to come? It might do you some good." Tess said looking at her with a smile full of pity.

"No, it's fine. I just need some space and I'll be fine. I'll cook you all dinner for when you get back." Zoe said to which Tess looked uncertain about.

"Zoe Hanna cooking?" She said making Zoe laugh.

"That's better, keep that smile on." Tess said walking out the door and explaining to Gregg Zoe's situation. He seemed quite understanding considering last nights events and after the slam of the door, Zoe was left in silence.

* * *

><strong>Thank you for your reviews they are so encouraging :) So this was quite sad to write but it's essential to the story... Trust me ;) Please enjoy and R&amp;R :)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Tess was talking to Dixie and Robyn about why Zoe wasn't turning up and halfway through the story she could hear Max and Lofty's conversation.

"I hear you and Dr. Hanna have been getting close recently."

"Just leave it Lofty." Max replied bluntly.

"Has something happened? You seem down." Lofty said pointing out the obvious.

"I'm fine." Max insisted.

"Max, can I have a word please." Tess asked moving away from the girls and closer to Max and Lofty.

"Thank you Lofty." Tess said as he gave them some space.

"I saw Zoe earlier before we left and she looked devastated. Did something happen between you two?" She asked looking at Max.

"We had a small argument but it's nothing." Max said looking at the floor.

"Well it's just that I think she was upset and in all my years of knowing Zoe I have never seen her like that. I'm worried for her, you can understand." Tess said looking at Max pleadingly to tell her what happened.

"I understand Tess but it was just an argument."

"Well then maybe she wasn't feeling well, like she said. I should go back and check she's okay." Tess said as she slowed her pace down ready to turn away.

"Wait, she didn't come?" Max asked looking round the group.

"Glad someone's on the ball today. She said she didn't feel great so stayed back at the cabin." Tess said laughing slightly.

"I'll go check she's okay." Max said walking off in the opposite direction.

"Where is he going?" Robyn asked to which Tess shook her head.

"I asked him to run back and check on Zoe." Tess said to which Robyn nodded.

Max ran out of breath as soon as he reached the cabin door which he opened with urgency. He closed the door and turned round to see Zoe standing in the kitchen looking through a recipe book.

"You're back early." Zoe said not looking up from her book.

"I needed to speak with you. Tess said you were ill." Max said walking over and sitting at the kitchen table.

"I'm fine. Just didn't feel like going." Zoe replied

"Oh okay... Can we talk?" Max asked ushering Zoe to sit in the chair next to him. As she sat down Max held his head in his hands.

"I've been a complete and utter arsehole." Max said which made Zoe laugh.

"I'm not disagreeing with you." Zoe said trying her best to fake a smile.

"Tess told me that you were crying." Max said looking at Zoe who averted her eyes towards the floor.

"No, I'm fine." Zoe said not looking up.

"Let's make a deal. For the next ten minutes both of us are going to lose our stubbornness and just tell the truth. Deal?"

"Deal. And I was, but I'm fine now." Zoe said looking up.

"I'm not, and you know why? Because I hurt you. Here I am claiming that I love you and then I not only make you cry but I make some horrible, nasty comment that makes me feel sick thinking about it. I don't wish you were dead Zo, it all got heated and I said something that I am going to have to regret my whole life. I mean look at it this way, you went away for a few months and I couldn't cope, if you were to never come back..." Max said as his words trailed off and tears started to roll down his cheeks.

"Max it's fine." Zoe said holding onto Max's hand.

"You didn't make me cry, I did. This whole time I have been blaming you for sleeping with someone else and not caring about me when in reality it's all my fault. You told me you loved me and I just walked away. If you want to know what regret feels like, that's a prime example of it. I don't blame you for sleeping with someone Max, but it does hurt. I know the argument went too far but, it hurt Max."

"I know Zo, and I didn't mean it."

"Didn't you? There must have been some truth behind it. In every argument there is some truth. I know you didn't mean it but it doesn't mean to say that it didn't hurt."

"This is a mess." Max said to which Zoe nodded.

"At least we can agree on something."Zoe said causing a break in the tension.

"You know I'd never hurt you intentionally though?" Max asked looking at Zoe with tears in his eyes.

"I know you wouldn't." Zoe said as tears formed in her eyes.

"So what do we do now?" Max asked looking at Zoe.

"I don't know." Zoe replied.

"What do you want?"

"I don't know Max. It has all gotten so messy, I don't know if it's going to work."

"So you want it to work?" Max asked.

"I don't know Max, I really don't. Do you?"

"Of course I do. I love you more than anything Zo but if you don't feel the same maybe we should just call it quits." Max said as his eyes filled up with tears.

"Maybe we should." Zoe replied removing her hand from his grasp.

"Okay then." Max said as a tear escaped and rolled down his cheek. Zoe got up and walked back into the kitchen where the tears streamed down her cheeks.

* * *

><strong>Thank you for the lovely reviews. I'm so glad to hear people are enjoying this. Again, I am sorry for the sad chapter but the next chapter is probably my personal favourite. So please enjoy and R&amp;R :)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

"You okay?" Max asked.

"No are you?"

"No. Not at all." Max said leaning against the counter.

"We can still be friends though?" Max asked.

"Yeah of course." Zoe said not looking him in the eye but instead rooting around the cupboards in search of the ingredients.

"Need any help?" Max said trying to make polite conversation.

"Er... Yeah okay then." Zoe said showing Max the ingredients list.

"Oh, Dylan left the cutlery up here." He said leaning over Zoe and retrieving them from the cupboard.

"Thanks." Zoe said as her face was centimetres from Max's. He rested his forehead against hers.

"Zo, I can't do this." He said as he put his hand to her face.

"Max I..." She said trying to find the right words but they just didn't fall out of her mouth. She looked at him in the eye, she could see that he was upset and this made her feel somewhat guilty. They stood there in silence neither knowing what to say so Max removed his hand from Zoe's face and took a step away from her.

"I thought you couldn't cook." Max said trying to break the tension that had formed between them.

"I can't." Zoe said.

"Well, I hate to brag but I was awarded the title of best shepherd's pie in college." Max said as he grabbed a couple of ingredients.

"Oh really." Zoe said faking an impressed tone.

"Yes, the only man in an all female group had its perks."

"I bet you were lapping up the attention." Zoe said causing Max to smile whilst he started to cook the mince.

"Preppy, blonde housewives aren't quite my style." He said laughing.

"Oh and what is your style?" Zoe said immediately regretting her decision.

"Apparently, independent brunette doctors who claim to have no cooking skills at all and sit back sipping wine, letting the men do all the hard work." Max said as Zoe got up and joined him in the kitchen.

"Hold on, I can help. Give me something to do." Zoe said grabbing a knife and looking at Max.

"I don't know whether to feel threatened or slightly turned on." Max said causing Zoe to roll her eyes.

"Fine, you can chop this half of the vegetables and I'll chop the other." Max said handing her a chopping board.

Zoe and Max were constantly looking over at one another but never managed to catch each other's eye. Zoe looked at Max who was chopping a carrot and then quickly turned back before Max looked. However, she dropped half of what she had chopped on the floor when she turned round causing her to curse and then bend down to pick them up. Max turned around when he heard Zoe and his gaze was directed straight to her bum. He lost all concentration and went to chop the carrot and missed causing him to cut his hand deeply.

"Shit!" Max said as he dropped the knife on the counter causing Zoe to turn around.

"Put it under cold water now." She said grabbing his hand and turning on the tap.

"I'll go get my first aid kit." She said running to her room and returning with the kit.

"Got it. Let me see." Zoe said as she turned the tap off and held Max's hand.

"Right, I'm going to have to sterilise the wound and then bandage it and it should be fine." Zoe said turning into doctor mode and sitting Max down. She got out the sterile strips and cleaned the wound causing Max to wince.

"Sorry, it'll be done in a minute." Zoe said as she began to bandage his hand.

"Honestly, it's fine Zo. You don't have to bandage it." Max said trying to wriggle out of her grip.

"Shut up and let me finish." Zoe said wrapping the bandage round his hand.

"It's your fault anyway for distracting me." Max said

"How did I distract you?" Zoe questioned as she cut a piece of tape to secure the bandage.

"You purposely dropped the vegetables so you'd have to bend down and therefore distract me." Max said admiring Zoe's bandage.

"Don't flatter yourself Max. Next time I won't help." Zoe said as she stood up.

"Fine." Max said standing up and facing her.

"Fine."

"Good." Max said taking a step closer.

"Good." Zoe said as she moved in towards Max who did the same causing them to end up in a passionate kiss. Zoe wrapped her arms around Max, whilst he placed his hands on her hips allowing for the kiss to become more intense, filled with anger and passion. At this moment the phone rang causing them to break apart gasping for air. Max ran to the phone and answered it.

"Max, it's Tess. I thought you were going to let me know how Zoe was." She said as he looked at Zoe who was fixing her hair in the kitchen.

"Oh sorry, it totally slipped my mind. She's getting better I think. In my opinion it's just exhaustion from last night. She's been in bed sleeping it off." Max said winking at her.

"Okay. Well if she wakes up let her know we miss her. Are you coming back?"

"No, I thought I'd stay and get the dinner sorted for you all, I know how tiring rock climbing can be." Max said.

"Thank you Max. We should be back soon. See you then." Tess said as she put down the phone.

"Bye." Max said as he hung the phone on the receiver and walked back over to Zoe.

"Let me guess... That was a mistake?" Max said as he could read Zoe like a book.

"Exactly." Zoe nodded.

"And it should never have happened." Max said moving closer to Zoe.

"Glad we got that sorted." She replied filling the space between them.

"Me too." Max said as he leant in to kiss Zoe to which she responded. As they broke apart Max looked at Zoe and smiled.

"What?" Zoe asked matching Max's smile.

"Nothing. You make me happy, that's all."

"Don't go all hopeless romantic on me Max Walker." Zoe said as Max pulled her in to his chest.

"Even you, Dr. Hanna are a hopeless romantic at heart." He said kissing the top of her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for the reviews they really are so lovely! So this is my favourite chapter and I really hope you enjoy it. I made it longer today as I know there's no Casualty tonight :( But remember, vote for Sunetra on Strictly! I hope this slightly makes up for it ;) so enjoy and please R&amp;R :)<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

Zoe had laid the table and Max had just got the dinner out of the oven as the others walked through the door.

"Hi." Zoe said greeting them all.

"How you feeling?" Tess said giving Zoe a hug.

"Much better thank you, I think I was just exhausted from yesterday and from being on late shifts." Zoe said to which Tess completely understood.

"Well I'm glad you're feeling better. Something smells good." Tess said walking into the kitchen.

"As long as it's not Zoe's cooking we should be safe." Dylan said as he smiled at Zoe.

"No, it's all Max's hard work." Zoe said back.

"What happened to your hand?" Tess said as Max brought the dinner over to the table.

"I said I could cook but I didn't say I could chop vegetables." Max said causing Zoe to laugh.

"Luckily I'm in a house filled with doctors." Max said pointing out Zoe's handy work.

"Zoe's been waiting for an opportunity to get back into doctor mode." Dylan said.

"That is very true." Zoe said sipping the wine that had just been poured.

"So how was rock climbing?" Max asked making conversation.

"Boring. There was more hiking than actual rock climbing." Cal said causing the others to nod in approval.

"You got out of it lightly. Put it that way." Tess said.

"So what's on the agenda for tonight?" Cal asked openly.

"As far as I know nothing."

"An early night it is then." Cal replied causing the others to laugh.

It was around nine o clock and Zoe's group were all dressed for bed and sitting in the living area.

"Right, I'm going to call it a night." Tess said to which everyone agreed. Max walked over and turned the lights off and was about to move when they all heard footsteps.

"Am I going insane or can anyone else hear footstep?" Max asked.

"I would usually go with the first option but on this occasion I think your right." Zoe replied causing Max to smile and protectively stand near her.

"I knew this place was haunted." Cal said to which everyone just laughed.

"Man up Cal." Zoe replied and just as she said his there was a knock on the door.

"Coming." Zoe shouted but Max pulled her back.

"There is no way you are opening that door." Max said.

"For goodness sake Max it's probably nothing." She said as she slowly opened the door. All of a sudden Zoe screamed causing the others to gasp in shock.

"Zoe?" Max shouted as he quickly turned on the lights to see Zoe standing at the door in fits of laughter.

"Hi Connie." Zoe said as she smiled at Max.

"Sorry about that. They all thought it was some horror movie scenario with me opening the door. I thought I'd have my moment of fun. Anyway what can I do for you?" Zoe asked.

"Surely Dr. Knight was there to protect you." Connie said glaring at Cal.

"Of course Mrs. Beauchamp."

"Yeah right." Dylan said under his breathe causing Cal to shove him slightly.

"Anyway. Our key doesn't seem to be working to get into our cabin and Gregg isn't answering his phone. Is it possible to stay here the night until it's sorted?" Connie asked.

"Of course Mrs. Beauchamp. You know you're always welcome here." Cal said with a huge grin on his face.

"Well thank you." Connie said escorting the others in.

"I guess we need to sort out rooming arrangements. The rooms aren't that big and we don't have much spare lining but I'm sure we'll manage." Zoe said to everyone.

"Well I'll give up my room for someone." Max said.

"Same here." Cal said.

"And me." Zoe said.

"So, Connie, if you want to take Cal's room, Robyn you can take Max's room and Dixie you can take my room. Lofty you can share with Dylan." Zoe said to which Lofty looked physically scared at Dylan's unhappiness with the whole situation.

"Ethan and Cal can share the spare room and myself and Max will make do. Is that okay?" Zoe asked to which everyone nodded in approval.

"Thank you Zoe." Connie said.

"No problem."

* * *

><strong>Thank you for all the lovely reviews. Sunetra is through to next weeks Strictly which is FAB :D also Casualty is back as normal next week! I hope you're enjoying this still please R&amp;R :) <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

Cal showed Connie to his room and tidied up some of the mess whilst Connie was trying to fix her hair in the mirror.

"You don't need to worry about that. You always look amazing." Cal said as he smiled at her.

"Right... Have you got everything you need?" Connie asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Not everything." He said looking at Connie who immediately knew what he was insinuating.

"Well if you don't mind Dr. Knight, I'd like to get some sleep." Connie said.

"Oh no of course. I can always stay here for protection if you like." He said winking at her, causing Connie to laugh.

"From what I hear about earlier it doesn't sound like you'd be the best person to protect me in a crisis." Connie laughed causing Cal to smile.

"I'll have you know that I have my uses." He said looking Connie in the eye.

"Really? And what may they be?" Connie said letting her guard down slightly.

"Well my good looks and charm is one thing." He said as he moved closer to Connie.

"See, Mrs. Beauchamp. Even you have to admit we make a pretty good team." He said as he was practically shoulder to shoulder with Connie.

"And what makes you think that?"

"Well at the obstacle course we did well. In my opinion we were the best team because you learnt that you can trust me." He said as his voice got quieter.

"Fine, I admit we do make a pretty good team." She said as she looked at him in the eye for the first time. Cal moved closer until his lips latched onto hers causing them to lock in a passionate kiss. As they broke apart Cal smiled.

"Wow." Cal said to fill the silence.

"Anyway, goodnight Dr. Knight." Connie said as she stood up and showed Cal to the door.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Cal said smiling at Connie.

"I'm sure I'll survive." She said as Cal walked out of the door but before he left, he pushed his luck and leant in for another kiss, which to his surprise Connie responded to by kissing him back.

"I meant what I said earlier. You always look amazing to me." He said as Connie closed the door and smiled uncontrollably to herself.

Back downstairs Max and Zoe had decided to sleep in the living area which consisted of a long sofa and an armchair. Zoe walked in holding pillows and bed sheets for them both, whilst Max was laying across the long sofa. She threw the pillows at him and smiled as he moved his legs for her to sit down.

"You realise one of us is going to have to sleep in that armchair." Zoe said stating the obvious.

"I know. I'm trying to avoid it for as long as I possibly can cause we can't have you sleeping there now can we?" He said looking at her.

"No we can't. Thank you." Zoe said smiling although she already knew Max wouldn't let her sleep there.

"Anything for my girl." He said standing up and moving over to the armchair. He sat in it and the chair made a loud creaking noise.

"It's not that bad actually." Max said as he tried to get comfortable.

"Good to hear, night." Zoe said as she placed her pillow on the sofa and tried to get to sleep.

Throughout the night Zoe couldn't quite get comfortable on the couch as it seemed to put particular strain on her back. She unlocked her phone to check the time and realised it was only one o clock in the morning which made her sigh aloud as she was wide awake. She walked into the kitchen and got herself a glass of water and set up her iPad in which she had various patient files to asses. She was making progress in getting through the work that Charlie had emailed over to her earlier in the week, until she heard someone behind her. She turned around to see Max standing in the doorway half asleep.

"Zo, what are you doing?" He asked standing in the doorway.

"Couldn't sleep. That sofa was doing my back in so I thought I'd get a head start with my admin. Charlie emailed it over to me in the week." Zoe said as she turned back around and began to type.

"You need to get some sleep. It's two in the morning." He said leaning over her shoulder and checking the time on her tablet.

"I'm aware of that thank you, but I can't sleep Max."

"Well then just sit up with me." He said trying to get her back to bed.

"You look shattered. I doubt you can even string a sentence together."

"Well I'm not going to sleep unless you're with me." He said as she took her tablet and placed it on the side.

"Fine." She said following him back to the living area where he laid across the sofa.

"If your not using it then I thought I may as well." Max said as he grabbed Zoe and pulled her on top of him.

"You don't hear me complaining. I hate this bloody thing." She said as she laid her head on Max's chest and rested her hand on his stomach.

"Better now?"

"Yeah your much comfier." Zoe said laughing slightly.

"Glad I could be of some use at least." Max replied as he rested his head against Zoe's and they both slowly drifted back to sleep.

* * *

><strong>Thank you as always for the amazing reviews, I love knowing what you think about this fanfiction. So please enjoy and let me know what you think, please R&amp;R :)<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning the loud ringing of the phone echoed through the whole cabin. Zoe started to stir as she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She quickly wriggled free from Max's grasp and ran to the armchair.

"Sorry guys. I told Charlie to ring me to remind me to send him across my admin." Tess shouted as everyone tried to go back to sleep. She looked in the living area to see Zoe sitting in the armchair on her phone.

"Morning Zoe. I'll see you in the kitchen in a minute?" Tess questioned as she answered the phone.

"Yeah okay." Zoe said as she stood up and walked over to Max bending down in front of him as he was now starting to stir.

"Morning." She said to which he squinted at her.

"Morning. Who's on the phone?" Max questioned as he rolled over and closed his eyes.

"Charlie chasing up our admin that we are meant to email across." She said as she rested her head on Max's chest.

"Tired?" He asked stoking her hair.

"Yes, you?"

"Well someone had me up at two in the morning." He said smiling at her.

"Yeah sorry about that. My back just couldn't handle it." She said lifting her head off of Max's chest.

"Well you seemed to sleep fine when you were with me... Unless that was your plan all along." Max whispered so no one else would hear.

"I just can't keep my hands off of you." Zoe whispered back winking at him. A few moments later Tess appeared at the doorway.

"Zoe would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Yes please Tess."

"Is Max up as well? Does he want a cup?"

"Yes please Tess. You're a star." He said as he went to get up as Tess walked away to make them their coffee. However, as Max went to sit up he felt a sudden pain in his back causing him to groan in agony.

"Max..." Zoe said concerned as Max lay holding his back.

"My back doesn't want to move." Max said trying to make light of the situation.

"Okay stay there and don't move... Promise me." Zoe said glaring at him.

"I don't think I can move, even if I wanted too." He replied as Zoe rushed in to the kitchen to get Tess.

"Tess I need your help. Max's having difficulty moving from the sofa, I don't think it's a sofa that is meant to be slept on." Zoe said as Tess followed her next door.

"Right Max, Tess is going to pull you upright, whilst I support your back." Zoe said as they quickly got Max sitting upright.

"How you feeling Max?" Tess asked concerned.

"Not fantastic." Max said as he top a sip of the coffee Tess had just made.

"Well Zoe will give you a massage when your ready to try and loosen the knots in your back." Tess said as Cal walked in the room.

"Do all of us get this treatment?" Cal asked causing Tess to laugh.

"Just me mate because Zoe just loves seeing me topless." Max said winking at Zoe causing her to roll her eyes.

"I can always take back the offer." Zoe said smiling.

"Hold on, your actually giving Max a massage?" Cal questioned.

"It's called team bonding." Zoe said.

"More like favouritism." Cal said back.

"Actually it's more like she wants me." Max said causing them all to laugh.

Once everyone was awake most of the ED staff went back to the other cabin to try and get back in to reclaim their stuff leaving Max, Zoe, Dylan, Tess, Cal and Connie in the cabin.

"How's the back?" Tess asked Max.

"Getting there, I'm hoping Zoe will heal it." He said looking at Zoe.

"Get on the floor then and I'll work my magic." She said standing up.

"I bet that's what you say to all the guys." Cal said.

"Cal." Connie said gasping and hitting him. Max took his shirt off and laid on the his stomach on the cold wooden floor as Zoe sat on top of him and started to massage his back.

"I could do with a massage." Connie said as she clicked her neck slightly.

"Lay on the floor then." Cal said as Connie did as she was told and he began to massage her back.

"Is this a new team bonding exercise or is this just a major flirting exercise?" Dylan said as he sat the the table eating his breakfast.

"I think it's cute." Tess said smiling at them.

"You see Dylan, I'd like to say it was the latter but I'm scared Zoe will make my back worse." He said laughing and groaning slightly as Zoe added more pressure in retaliation.

"Seeing as I'm the one in charge, I can confirm it is the latter." Cal said as Connie just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You can definitely see who wears the trousers in each relationship." Dylan said aloud.

"Hey!" Max and Connie both replied.

"And don't you forget it." Zoe said leaning in and whispering into Max's ear.

* * *

><p><p>

** Thank you all for the lovely reviews. We are nearing the end now unfortunately but there are still a few chapters left so hang in there ;) please continue to R&R and another update shall be with you by tomorrow :)**


	17. Chapter 17

"So today you are all going on an orienteering challenge. The teams will simply be with who you're standing with at the moment." Gregg said splitting the team down the middle resulting in Connie and Tess switching teams.

"Each of you will have a map that will lead you to different sets of coordinates, which will eventually lead you to a luxury cabin. For one group, you'll be spending the night in this cabin, and for the others I'm afraid it's a night under the stars." Gregg said handing each team a map.

"Dylan." Zoe said taking the map and handing it straight to him causing the others to look at her strangely.

"What? He thrives on this sort of thing." Zoe said as Dylan examined the map with great intricacy.

"Okay got it." Dylan said walking off expecting the others to follow.

"I told you." Zoe said to the others before trailing behind.

After a few hours of walking everyone had gotten tired and fed up. Everyone had different opinions as to what direction they should be heading in and there were many a heated discussion as to whose opinion they were going to follow.

"Hold on, I swear we passed this a while back." Max said pointing at a tree that was oddly shaped.

"And what direction did we head in?" Dylan asked not taking his eyes off the map.

"West, that was my idea. Sorry." Cal said as Connie shot him a glare that was half serious and half filled with pity.

"Right, this time we should go east because not only is that the opposite direction to how you think but also because that's what I said in the first place." Dylan said storming ahead.

"Someone is not happy." Connie said under her breath.

"My advice, don't pitch ideas. Just follow Dylan." Zoe said as she snatched Max's water from his grasp and took a sip.

"My advice, don't argue with Zoe. Just smile and nod." Max said causing Cal and Connie to laugh.

A short while after the team had found the camp but to their surprise there was no luxury cabin. All that was there was a bunch of tents and Gregg standing in the middle of them.

"Congratulations. You're the first team back." He said with a smile on his face.

"Where's the cabin?" Connie asked bluntly.

"Ah well, there is no cabin. But there is however the option to have your own individual tent." Gregg said to which Connie, Zoe and Cal were not happy with.

"This is just perfect. Orienteering and camping on my own. Team building at its best. I take dibs on this tent." Dylan said happily as he climbed into his chosen tent.

"Well I for one am not sleeping on my own." Cal said causing the others to conceal their laughter.

"Fine, you can take Max and I'll go with Connie." Zoe said about to walk off but Cal stopped her.

"Woah, there is only one person I'd want to camp in a tent in the middle of the woods with... And that's Zoe. Not only does she have balls but she also scares me so I'd hate to think what she'd do if some creepy horror film creature came to attack us." Cal said sincerely but Max just burst out laughing.

"Fine, I'll share with Cal and Connie and Max you two can share." Zoe said about to walk off when Max and Connie both stopped her.

"What now?" Zoe said turning to face them.

"Cal's right you are quite scary." Max said laughing.

"Zoe, I can't share with Max. Don't take this the wrong way but I hardly know you. I don't believe we have ever had a conversation."

"That we haven't." Max replied as Gregg walked over.

"There is a four man tent over in the corner." Gregg said leading the way.

"Perfect. Thank you." Zoe said as she quickly followed before anyone could stop her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for the lovely reviews. Sorry this was only a short chapter, it just kind of happened to turn out smaller than the rest and if I combined it with the next chapter it would have practically been finished so I thought I'd prolong it slightly ;) I really hope you enjoy and please do R&amp;R :)<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

The other group had arrived back a while later and immediately got into their tents and fell asleep. The only tent that was still up was Cal, Connie, Max and Zoe who were complaining about the size of the tent.

"Max, your elbow is digging in my ribs." Zoe said as she tried to move.

"Sorry, but I'm sleeping on half of the tent wall." Max said to which Zoe sat up and realised that he wasn't joking.

"This is not a four man tent." Connie said stating the obvious.

"I know, because your knee is dangerously close to an area that may cause some damage to the male ego." Cal said as Connie quickly rolled over to face Zoe but this made them all laugh.

"Right can I turn the light off now?" Max asked as Connie quickly turned over to face Cal.

"Yes. Night." Connie said as she looked at Cal. The lights went off and Cal moved his lips closer to Connie's so that they ended up kissing, forgetting that Max and Zoe were next to them.

"Did you two just..?" Zoe asked not knowing what to say.

"No, don't be ridiculous." Connie said as Max quickly turned the light back on.

"You so did just kiss." Max said looking at Cal who had a huge grin on his face.

"Goodnight." Connie said as she shut her eyes tightly.

"Connie it's fine. They aren't going to say anything because they know that if they do we'll expose them." Cal said looking at Max in the eye and this news caused Connie to open her eyes alertly.

"Zoe and Max? You and a porter?" Connie said unsure on who to ask for the truth.

"No." Zoe said as she tried to copy Connie's previous technique of closing her eyes.

"Oh come on Zoe, it's obvious. You go away for a few months and Max mopes round the ED like a lost puppy, you return and suddenly everything is fine." Cal said.

"Yeah well he just missed me." Zoe said still with her eyes closed, only opening them slightly to look at Max's expression.

"Max, anything to say?" Connie asked to which Zoe opened her eyes and shot Max a deathly glare.

"So are you two a thing?" Max asked causing Connie and Cal to both look at each other and nod.

"And are you two?" Connie asked the question back to which Max nodded and then everyone looked at Zoe.

"Zoe?" Connie asked.

"Yes, okay fine. Now please can I go to sleep?" She asked as the others smiled contently at her confession causing Max to turn the lights off. All that they could hear was the sound of the outdoors and Connie and Cal lightly kissing each other.

"How's your back?" Zoe queried.

"Nice to know you care about your patients Dr. Hanna." Max said.

"I always check up on my patients."

"Well then, if you must know, ever since my massage it has been fine but I'm not sure lying on the floor is going to do it much good."

"Well if your lucky, I'll use my healing hands to sort it out tomorrow." Zoe said as she put her head on Max's chest, to which he responded by wrapping his arm around her.

"Night." Max whispered into Zoe's ear as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Night." She said looking up at him in the darkness and placing a kiss on his lips.

The next day everyone was awake and sitting around the campfire eating breakfast when Gregg walked in.

"Good morning everyone. I hope you all slept well." Gregg said smiling at everyone's tired state.

"Well, for all your hard work this week we have a little treat for you. The reason we had you all camp here last night is because just a short walk away is one of the most beautiful beaches you will ever see." Gregg said which didn't spark much excitement amongst the team.

"Your bags will be on a coach that will drive you there and have your luggage on board and tonight, curtesy of your CEO you will all be staying in a pretty plush hotel." This time the team seemed much more upbeat.

"So get your stuff and we'll get you to the hotel so you can settle in and then we can spend the day at the beach." Gregg said walking over to the coach.

"Now this is more like it." Connie said as she stood up.

"I'm just praying for wifi and signal on my phone." Zoe said joining Connie.

They arrived at the hotel where Guy Self had reserved them each a standard room. Connie and Zoe both walked up to the desk to speak to the receptionist.

"Hi there, I believe I'm in room 102 and my friend is in room 103. I was wondering if you had an upgraded package in which we could pay for." Connie asked as she flashed her gold credit card at the receptionist.

"Oh sure, and how many rooms will you be needing?"

"Two please."

"Okay, we have two suites available at an extra price of £400." The receptionist said as Zoe and Connie grinned contently.

"We'll take them thank you." Zoe said as she got her credit card out and paid as Connie did the same.

"Okay so you are room 420 and 421. They are the only two rooms on the top floor. Enjoy your stay." The receptionist said as Connie and Zoe retrieved their key cards and joined the rest of the group. The group started to pile into the lifts to get to their rooms.

"We'll wait for the next one. You go ahead." Zoe said as her, Max, Cal and Connie were unable to fit in the lift.

"See you later." Max said to Robyn and Lofty who he was talking to at the time before the doors closed.

"So what room are you in?" Max said to Zoe.

"421" Zoe replied grinning at him.

"Let me guess, you two paid to get an upgrade?" Cal said looking at Connie.

"Maybe." Connie said smiling at Zoe.

"And where was my upgrade?" Max asked as he dragged his and Zoe's bags into the lift.

"Same place as mine." Cal said as he put Connie bags in the lift.

"Hold on what floor is that?" Max said looking for the number.

"You have to scan the card." Zoe said putting it in the slot in the lift.

"So if I need to speak to you, how do I get to your floor?" Cal asked looking at Connie.

"Well the phone signal is strong here." Zoe replied laughing at Connie.

"Have we missed a joke?" Max said looking at Cal.

"We got you a spare key, stop complaining." Zoe said handing the key to Max as Connie handed hers to Cal.

"Wow, you're already asking us to move in." Max said as Zoe just hit him and dragged her bags out of the lift as the doors opened.

"Connie, could you knock for me when your ready?" Zoe asked as they all got out of the lift.

"Course, I'll see you later." Connie said as she opened her door at the same time as Zoe.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for the lovely reviews, as pro,I see a longer chapter for you all :) this should be finished by the end of the week! Please enjoy and continue to R&amp;R and I'll get another chapter up by tomorrow :) <strong>


	19. Chapter 19

"Wow how much did you pay for this?" Max said as he admired the size of the suite.

"Enough." Zoe said as she threw her bags down and walked through to the bedroom closely followed by Max.

"Sure this is big enough?" Max said as he saw the size of the bed.

"Hm... It'll have to do." Zoe said as she pulled her straighteners out of her bag and placed them on the side with her make up.

"So, am I staying here tonight?" Max asked as he thew himself onto the bed.

"Well you don't think I just paid £400 for myself now do you?" Zoe said as she looked at Max's face turn into a content smile.

"Right, I think I'll have a bath." Zoe said as she walked into the bathroom but Max pulled her arm back stopping her from progressing further.

"I'll run your bath, you go check your emails." Max said as Zoe wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're too good to me." Zoe said as she kissed him and walked off.

"I know."

"Zo, it's ready." Max shouted through the door as Zoe quickly shut her laptop and walked into the bathroom.

"Thank you." Zoe said as she started to undress causing Max to try and avert his eyes.

"You know there is probably room for two people." Zoe said as she slipped into the hot water and rested her head against the edge of the bath. Max grinned at her and quickly undressed and joined her in the bath. They both sat in the bath talking and flirting with one another until suddenly there was a knock at the door which put horror on Zoe's face.

"It's probably just Connie." Max said getting up and wrapping a towel around him and walking towards the door. As he reached the door he looked through the peephole and then quickly ran back to Zoe.

"We have a problem." Max whispered.

"What?" Zoe asked.

"My sister is at the door." Max said as he walked around the bathroom in a panic.

"Pass me a towel." Zoe demanded as she stood up and wrapped it around her.

"Just, hide." Zoe said to Max as she walked towards the door and opened it.

"Robyn, hi. Sorry I was just having a bath." Zoe said holding her towel firmly around her.

"Sorry Zoe, I have two questions. One is have you seen Max or Cal because they haven't been to their rooms and the second is whether I could borrow your straighteners?" Robyn said smiling.

"Oh yeah let me get them for you and as for Cal and Max, I saw them in the lobby last. I think Max was heading out for a cigarette." Zoe said as she handed Robyn the straighteners.

"Well if you see him, let him know I'm looking for him." Robyn said as she took the straighteners.

"Of course" Zoe asked as Robyn walked off. Zoe shut the door and let out a loud sigh.

"Zo, what's up?" Max asked.

"Nothing." Zoe said walking away from him.

"Zoe?" Max asked as he could see the distress on her face.

"It's just that was close. What if she came in? What would I say? Hi, oh and by the way your half brother is naked in my bathroom?" Zoe said seriously but Max had a smile on his face.

"It's not funny Max." Zoe said as she pulled her hair back.

"You should go. Robyn will be looking for you." Zoe said as she walked into the bedroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She held her head in her hands and heard he door slam shut.

Everyone was waiting in the lobby and Connie knocked on Zoe's door.

"You ready?" Connie asked dressed in casual beach wear.

"Yeah, just let me grab my glasses." Zoe said grabbing her signature large shades.

"Ready." Zoe said closing her door shut.

"Where's Max?" Connie asked as she pressed the button for the lift.

"Oh. I don't know." Zoe said looking toward the floor.

"Zoe?" Connie asked as she touched her arm in an attempt to comfort her.

"It's nothing, honestly. It's just Robyn came knocking at my door whilst Max was in the room, he found it hilarious. Let's just say I was not amused."

"Men." Connie said as the lift arrived.

"Indeed." Zoe said as she put her sunglasses on her head.

"You look amazing by the way." Connie said to Zoe who was dressed in a long maxi dress.

"Thank you. So do you." Zoe said as Connie just smiled.

The group reached the beach and the guys dropped their stuff and sprinted at full speed to the water, whilst the girls laid their towels on the floor in an attempt to catch the sun. Connie and Zoe however had found two sun loungers that they laid their towels on and caught up on their admin.

"This is more my kind of holiday." Connie said sipping her drink.

"I agree." Zoe said as she took off her dress and laid in the sun in her bikini and Connie soon followed Zoe's lead. Not long after Cal came running up to Connie dripping wet from the sea and dragged her with him.

"I can't leave Zoe on her own." Connie said resisting his charm.

"I'm fine. You go have fun." Zoe said taking Connie's admin from her and adding it to her pile.

"Thank you Zoe." Connie said as Cal lifted her up over his shoulder and ran her down to the waters edge. As Zoe picked up the next file Gregg came up to speak to Zoe.

"Zoe, you not joining them?" Gregg said as he stood towering above Zoe blocking her sun.

"No. Not really my thing." She said as she continued with her paperwork.

"Oh really, well what is?" Gregg said winking at her and then running off to join the others leaving Zoe to roll her eyes.

* * *

><strong>Thank you for the lovely reviews. This is the penultimate chapter everyone so should be finished by tomorrow :( I really hope you have enjoyed this so far and enjoy the last chapter tomorrow! Please continue to R&amp;R :)<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

Gregg walked over to where Max and Cal were sitting by the edge of the water.

"I tell you what, it must be great working in your hospital." Gregg said to them sitting next to Max.

"Whys that?" Cal questioned.

"Well for one that gorgeous doctor works there and the other ones not to bad either." Gregg said signalling to Connie and Zoe.

"What ones the gorgeous one?" Cal asked in the hope he wasn't about to say Connie.

"Zoe." He said as Max's face dropped and Cal sighed in relief.

"Please tell me she's single." Gregg said to Max.

"I don't know mate." Max said as he stood up.

"Anyone fancy beach volleyball?" Max quickly asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, I'll go see if Connie and Zoe want to play." Cal said signalling for Max to go with him.

The boys walked up to Connie and Zoe who had both finished all of the weeks admin in the space of an hour.

"I deserve a large drink after that." Zoe said as she laid back and closed her eyes only to be woken seconds later by Max and Cal.

"Hi." Max said as he sat on the edge of the lounger.

"Hi."

"You look amazing." Max said admiring Zoe in her bikini to which she smiled slightly.

"Sorry about earlier." Max said as Zoe moved over so that he could lay next to her.

"It's my fault as well, I just freaked out." She said as she went to take a sip of her drink but Max stole it first.

"Oh Zoe, have we got news for you." Cal said causing Zoe to turn and face them.

"What?"

"Gregg, the camp leader has a thing for you. Came over to me and Max and asked if you were single." Cal said to which Zoe whipped her head round and looked at Max.

"And what did you say?"

"I said I didn't know."

"Oh thanks a lot." Zoe said turning away from Max to which Max shot Cal a deathly glare.

"I will say that Max was not happy about it. Practically walked away." Cal said trying to fix the mess but this caused Zoe to smile.

"So am I single?" Zoe asked Max.

"I don't know, are you?" Max replied to which Cal rolled his eyes and mouthed the answer 'no'.

"I was asking you."Zoe said aware of Cal's input.

"No."

"And whys that?"

"Cause your mine." Max whispered in her ear.

"Right answer. Right, anyone want a drink?" Zoe asked walking up to the bar.

Zoe ordered the four of them drink and waited for the barman to make them. At this moment Gregg came up and wrapped his arm around Zoe's waist.

"Let me get these." Gregg said nodding at the barman.

"Thank you." Zoe said trying to wriggle out of his grip. Back at the loungers Cal turned round to see whether Zoe needed help and spotted Gregg with his arm around Zoe.

"Max, I've got a feeling someone's marking your territory." Cal said signalling for Max to look behind him causing Max to practically sprint towards the bar.

"Need any help?" Max asked Zoe to which she turned to him and gave him a look of desperation.

"Yeah, you could help me carry these back." Zoe said handing Max the drinks.

"Anyway Zoe, I was wondering whether you wanted to grab a drink tonight." Gregg said to Zoe as he tucked a loose stand of hair behind her ear.

"Sorry mate she can't." Max said butting in causing Zoe to move closer to him.

"Oh are you two?" Gregg asked causing Zoe to move back away from Max and shake her head.

"Us, no. She is with a mate of mine though. I promised him I'd keep an eye on her, you understand that, right?" Max said quickly.

"Sorry to have imposed. You never know unless you ask. Well Zoe, this man of yours is a pretty lucky fella." Gregg said walking off.

"He is indeed." Max said smiling at Zoe as she mouthed 'thank you' to him.

After an eventful week the bus pulled up outside Holby ED and it looked just as hectic as usual.

"Good to be back." Connie said as she was the first to get off the coach and collect her luggage.

"Right, I'm on shift in a minute so I'll see you all later." Zoe said stepping off the coach as her phone started to ring.

"I haven't been back five minutes and Charlie is already on my case regarding the admin." Zoe said rummaging in her bag for a cigarette. She pulled one out and was about to light it when Dylan snatched it from her grasp.

"I thought you weren't having any more cravings." Dylan said looking at her disapprovingly.

"I'm not I was just..."

"Cremating it? I've heard it all." Dylan said as he stood on the cigarette and walked into the ED as Max walked over to Zoe holding a cigarette.

"Please stand next to me." Zoe said as she pulled Max beside her and breathed in the smoke.

"I do have a spare." Max said pulling out a box.

"The fun police might catch me." Zoe said gesturing to Dylan who was waiting for the next ambulance to arrive.

"I see. Well good to be back eh?"

"Yeah, you could say that." Zoe said as her phone went off for a second time.

"Charlie, you will have the admin, filed and in order on your desk in ten minutes." Zoe said not giving him a chance to reply but instead hanging up the phone.

"Or not." Max said smiling.

"Want me to take the admin to Charlie?" Max asked picking the box up off the floor.

"You're a life saver." Zoe said as she went to walk into the ED.

"Zoe." Max said stopping her.

"Yeah?"

"We're good, right?"

"Yeah." Zoe said keeping her response blunt to prevent others from listening in.

"So I'll see you tonight?" Max said as he walked past Zoe.

"Yeah." She smiled at him as Max quickly looked behind to make sure no one was looking and smacked her bum.

"Max... I am so going to get you back for that." Zoe said in a jokingly angry manner.

"Can't wait Dr. Hanna." Max said with a cheeky grin as they went their separate ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all of your lovely and continued support. Well this is the end :( if you have enjoyed it please show your support for Sunetra on Strictly come dancing and VOTE! Again, thank you to all of those who have stuck with this story til the end :D<strong>


End file.
